


Now She’s Safe and Sound, Back With Her Family

by catboyzanee (SLUSH_IE)



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: ...mostly, Canon Compliant, Don’t worry it isn’t angst, Even after dying Eugene still manages to flirt, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, its 2:30 am please help me, maybe at the beginning a bit, takes place right after the death scene, would this be considered fluff? Idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/catboyzanee
Summary: “Rapunzel..?” His eyes squinted opened.She gasped, “Eugene?”It took some time for his eyes to focus, but when they did, they were greeted with the most beautiful woman in the land. “Did I ever tell you I had a thing for brunettes?”“Eugene!”Right after the resurrection of Eugene, the two make their way back to Corona and reflect on what had just happened.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 10





	Now She’s Safe and Sound, Back With Her Family

**Author's Note:**

> really tryna get more creative with the titles compared to my Connverse oneshots. Those are..bad  
> (And, obviously, the title for this one is from "The Girl Who Has Everything." I really like that song-)

“Rapunzel..?” His eyes squinted opened.

She gasped, “Eugene?”

It took some time for his eyes to focus, but when they did, they were greeted with the most beautiful woman in the land. “Did I ever tell you I had a thing for brunettes?”

“Eugene!”

Her eyes filled up with tears once again. The sun peeked through the window as she pressed her lips to his.

As they pulled apart, Rapunzel stroked the man’s cheek, right above where her magical teardrop had saved him. “You’re alive,” she whispered.

“Guess so. That, or I’m in Heaven and being greeted by an angel,” his flirty remark made Rapunzel blush and roll her eyes.

He caressed her face, and she leaned into his hand, laughing softly.

The moment was peaceful. The clouds made way for the sun, and the birds chirped. Even Pascal was brighter.

Then that moment ended. Rapunzel turned around, everything that just happened becoming extremely real. “Oh my gosh.”

“I’m sorry.”

She turned back to him, “No! No, don’t be. This is...you gave up your life for me, I...” She trailed off. “This is good,” she said, finishing her original thought. “Eugene, I don’t know how to explain this, but we need to get back to the kingdom.”

“What?”

“We need to go!”

* * *

They walked down the now-revealed stairs. How easy it could have been for Rapunzel if she knew what lied beneath her feet. She could’ve left much earlier.

Then again, if she had left earlier, she wouldn’t have met Eugene.

As she carefully stepped around the jagged rocks and loose pebbles, Eugene was now coming to terms that he had just died and came back to life. His mind was rushing with questions. What had happened after the life left his body? Why could he barely remember any of it? Did he go to the afterlife? The adrenaline was wearing off, and he finally decided on waiting until everything was sorted out with Rapunzel before asking too many questions.

They were nearing the end of the raggedy staircase. Light was filling the stone tower, Rapunzel soaking it all in. Even though she had just spent a day out in the real world, there was no telling what horrible situations fate could’ve brought her, and she was thankful to be alive.

As soon as she stepped outside, this time for good, she noticed the old, all-too-familiar cloak lying on the ground. Her stomach dropped. Was this all that was left of her? A silly old cloak?

“Hey...” Eugene nearly surprised her by taking her hand.

Rapunzel took a deep breath. “It’s for the better, isn’t it?” She met his eyes.

He nodded.

And so they left.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it’s EXTREMELY short, but I’m going to write a second chapter soon. Maybe. Who knows. I’ll try.  
> I’m trying to get better at writing paragraphs that don’t focus too much on dialogue. Since I’ve been reading far too much fanfiction, it’s inspired me to try and experiment with my writing style. Im sure if you looked at some of my older stuff and then look at my newer things, you’ll see a difference, right?  
> The “most beautiful woman in the land” line is so cheesy, but it’s in every fairytale, so why not add it?  
> Okay bye, it’s 2am,,


End file.
